


At What Price?

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's what if? challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At What Price?

Sirius knocked back another drink. Before he got too pissed, James would arrive, pay and take his friend away. Lily had been much stricter about the drinking before Harry had left for school. He was fourteen now.

James had been ecstatic when Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius had been pleased too, but the memories had been bad.

Remus's cheering as Prongs was sorted into Gryffindor, too.

Remus's laughter as they planned the first month's escapades.

Remus's eyes sparkling with the light of the common room fire.

Remus's pleading for understanding as he tortured his friend for Harry's whereabouts.


End file.
